


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual!Sirius, Celebratory, Christmas, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay!Remus, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marauders, Marauders era, Marauders era Hogwarts, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Seasonal, Short, make out, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Remus has been left alone all day.<br/>Odd, very odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

Remus had been sat in the same chair all afternoon, and wasn't quite sure what he'd done. Certainly, it _was_ the Christmas holidays and so many fewer people were at Hogwarts, but normally he'd still get one or two people come up to him for a brief chat, or a conference about homework, or even to just say hi. Sometimes he even had little first and second years come up to him in tears, telling him about someone in third or fourth year who was bullying them.

No matter how tired he was, or how close to the full moon it was, he always dealt with those straight away. He hated seeing some tiny, bright-eyed eleven year old reduced to tears by a nasty older year, and as a prefect made good use of his powers. He'd even taken a few points from Sirius and James once or twice when they'd gotten too rough or mean in the common room, which generally amused them more than anything.

That afternoon, however, no one had approached the lanky fifteen year old. He had quietly worked through his homework, always aware of his surroundings, before settling into a book, and not one single Gryffindor had cried into his snazzy jumper or begged him for Potions answers.

“Moony!” James exclaimed as he entered the common room, his cheeks red and glowing from the cold weather. The four had decided that they should have at least one Christmas at Hogwarts together, and so had decided to stay. For Sirius, it wasn't a big decision – go home and get bullied by his family, or stay at Hogwarts with his best mates and practically have run of the castle. James walked straight towards the chair, but suddenly stopped, glancing up above Remus's head. Sirius followed through the portrait hole, snow dripping from his long, tangled hair and a grin spreading across his face. He stared at Remus for one long second, before suddenly stepping forwards and-

Sirius Black was kissing him.

Sirius Black was pressing his rough, chapped lips against Remus's own soft pink ones, one of his hands pressing softly against Remus's left shoulder while the other grasped the armchair rest. After a few seconds, during which the common room became uncommonly quiet, Sirius pulled away

“Mistletoe, mate.” he told his pale, scarred friend, who stared at him while his lips tingled. “You might want to move.”

As Sirius ambled carelessly off towards the dormitory and Remus sat in shock, James grinned and turned around to where Peter was huffing and puffing in through the portrait hole.

“Wormy! You owe me a galleon!”

* * *

 

Remus sat by himself for as long as he dared, silently thinking about his very first kiss. He had known he was gay since well before Hogwarts, but had kept it quiet until Sirius firmly told them in second year,

“By the way, I'm bisexual and I'm dating Tim Judd.”

Despite himself, Remus had felt a stab of jealousy when he'd seen Sirius and Tim giggling together, their hands held tightly beneath desks or under robes, their lips turning red from stolen kisses in empty classrooms. In the midst of third year, they'd broken up, and even as Remus had tried to comfort a raging, crying Sirius, he had felt guiltily happy.

“Padfoot?”

Sirius glanced up from his book, and smiled when he saw Remus.

“Remus.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Mistletoe.” Sirius breezily replied, cracking his knuckles. “It's the rules.”

“Yeah, but no one else kissed me. Only you. I didn't even realise I was sat underneath some.”

Sirius stared at Remus, an odd look on his face. “Did you like it?”

Remus didn't remember crossing the dormitory. Nor did he remember sitting on Sirius's bed. All he remembered was leaning in and kissing Sirius, his inexperienced lips pressing hard against the other boy's, his tongue creeping out after a few moments. Sirius responded eagerly, his left hand slipping down to touch Remus's waist and the other taking Remus's cheek gently and turning it into optimal kissing position. After a short minute, Sirius withdrew.

“Do you know why Tim broke up with me two years ago?” Sirius asked Remus, staring deeply into his amber eyes. Remus shook his head, panting softly as he tried to regain the air he had lost while kissing.

“He said that I was always making moon-eyes at you. Moon-eyes made me laugh because of your furry little problem, and he thought I wasn't being serious. Dumped me.”

Remus raised on eyebrow. “Were you making moon-eyes at me?”

“I was.”

“Should we carry on kissing?”

“We should.”

Really, as first kisses go, it wasn't bad.

 


End file.
